


Reality As We Know It

by in_the_bottle



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has always been there when Jack needed him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality As We Know It

**Author's Note:**

> Set during SGA ep The Return Pt 2. Not beta'd, so let me know if you spot any mistake.

"Jack."

"Daniel."

There was a pause as Jack contemplated the man before him, dressed in the white knitted jumper that he favoured while he was a big glowy ball of energy. "You're not real." Jack finally stated. 

"Aren't I?" Daniel raised an eyebrow, his face looking naked without his glasses. 

"No you're not. You're on the other end of the wormhole and this," Jack gestured around them; complete whiteness, filled with nothing except mist. "is nothing but an illusion."

There was no airflow that Jack could detect; yet the mist was swirling around them. 

"Yet here I am."

"Yet here you are."

They stared at each other some more. "What are you doing here?" Jack finally asked. He was never good at waiting, even in his own head. 

"What do you think I'm doing here?" The fake Daniel asked in a tone he knew would drive Jack nuts. 

"I think you're a figment of my imagination that Talus cooked up in a rather pathetic attempt to get more information out of me."

"I could be, but I'm not."

"Ha! Knew you were going to say that!"

"Doesn't really matter if you believe me or not."

"You!" A third voice. Jack spun around to find Talus behind him, seemingly to have appeared out of nowhere. He was glaring at Daniel. Even in his head, Daniel had the ability to piss the bad guys off like no one else could. Except Jack himself. Jack turned back to look at Daniel, who had plastered on an innocent 'Who me?' expression, a looked which had failed to fool Jack for over 10 years now. 

"Who are you?" The replicator demanded, marching towards them. 

Daniel shrugged. "Just a friend of Jack's."

"You will not stop me from getting the information I want." Talus declared. 

"We'll see about that." If this Daniel was real, which Jack still isn't convinced, Talus was in for a big surprise. his Daniel could be a tenacious bastard when it suited him. 

As though hearing Jack's thought, which could be highly possible given they were in his head, Daniel flashed Jack an indulgent smile. Jack decided to play it cool and pretend that he didn't see it. He was a _General_ for crying out loud.

"You will not stop me!" Talus repeated himself. 

Jack groaned and sunk to his knees as a sudden pain stab through his skull. However, just as sudden, it receded and he was left with a sense of peace. 

"I already have." Daniel's voice was still echoing in his mind when Jack found himself back in the cell on Atlantis, staring up at the smug bastard, who just moments ago, had his hand embedded in Jack's head. 

When Talus turned to give the orders to disable the C4, Jack glared at Woolsey, praying to a God he doesn't quite believe that he hadn't gave away Sheppard's real plan, whatever that might be. 

The End


End file.
